Past decade has witnessed various advancements in the field of customer service and support (CSS) for retaining and extending customer relationships once a product or service is sold. One of the various components of the CSS corresponds to customer care helpdesks that may cater to various queries, requests, and complaints related to the products and/or services, over various communication channels, such as phone, chats, social networks, and emails.
Generally, when a user calls a customer care helpdesk of an entity, the user is connected to an interactive voice response system (IVRS). The user may have to listen to various options provided by the IVRS and select a required option. In certain instances, if there are multiple options available in the IVRS, the user might forget the option that was desired to be selected. The user may have to again listen to and wait for the various options thereby negatively impacting the customer satisfaction. Further, long waiting time at the user side, and in-turn reduced number of calls attended per hour at the entity side, may increase overall cost for the calls attended by the entity. Thus, a simplified and efficient technique may be desirable to overcome such problems faced by the user and customer care helpdesk of an entity.
Further, limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.